


In Which He Lost Himself

by ma_le_rose



Series: In the world where Rin became a Demon [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_le_rose/pseuds/ma_le_rose





	In Which He Lost Himself

Fighting Amaimon is hard, cause the Earth Demon King was strong as fuck. And Rin, Rin who's worried about his friend's safety, who's fighting Amaimon for sometime now, finally loses control over his humanity and has been engulfed my his demon.

 

It was heartbreaking, to watch his twin brother goes on rampage, cackling like a mad man. Maybe he really is, but Yukio knew better that his brother won't just let himself get defeated by his inner demon.

 

So he did what he thinks is right.

 

He ran.

 

He ran towards his brother, gun ready at hand if anything bad happens.

 

His brother was standing now, unmoving from where he was. And Yukio approached his twin with careful steps, not wanting to catch his brother's wrath. When he was a good 5 feet from his brother, he called him.

 

"Nii-san, Amaimon is gone now. You can hide your flames." He says, gun still pointed as his brother, ready to fire if he was really a threat. When Rin didn't said anything, he called him once again.

 

"Nii-san--"

 

"Shut up! You're so fucking noisy!" Rin snarled as he turns around, crazed blue eyes with red ring around his irises was what greeted Yukio. His brother's fangs was longer, sharper, and bared, growl coming deep inside of his chest as his grip on the Kurikara tightens. Looking at the sword that Rin was holding, Yukio noticed the crack on the sword. Making him gasp.

 

"Nii-san! Your sword--"

 

"The fuck about it now? Are you gonna fuckin' scold me about this broken thing? Well shit, i don't fucking need it anymore." Rin said as he throws the sword away. It made Yukio's eyebrow twitch. His brother's behavior is really getting to him right now. But he needs to calm down, or else he'll end up hating himself more if he'll hurt his brother. Letting out a tired sigh, Yukio lowered his gun.

 

"Nii-san, you should put your flames out now." He says, he was shocked when Rin cackles evilly. Making his body shiver.

 

"Who the fuck do you think you are to order me, Satan's son, the very embodiment of destruction itself?" Rin asks smugly, flames on his body lengthen and swish around him as if it was snakes that was ready to strike at any minute. His twin slipped his clawed hands on his pants pockets, and he started to walk towards Yukio, who raised his gun once more. Rin can smell his brother's nervousness and fear. And he liked his lips at that as the thought gives him a twisted satisfaction 'cause his brother was finally afraid of him.

 

Yukio was sweating now, as his brother continues to walk towards him. His flames was hot, as if it was about to torch him alive. But Yukio stands his ground, hands now shaking lightly at the thought of his brother killing him and him pulling the trigger. This person is not his brother, it isn't the happy go lucky older brother he knew. This was the son of Satan, finally taking control of his brother's body, and he needs to stop him from destroying Assiah.

 

"You're my twin brother, Rin Okumura." He says, voice hard as he stares at his brother's form. Rin cackled once again.

 

"Uhuh, but you're only my brother because we came from the same mother. But y'know what? In Gehenna, it doesn't matter if we're brothers or not." He says, before disappearing from his spot and appearing in front of Yukio, his right hand holding Yukio's gun, that's now slowly melting from the heat of his brother's flames. Rin leaned close to Yukio, lips barely brushing the bespectacled teen's ear as he whispers.

 

"It doesn't fucking matter to me. And you can't stop me from destroying this world of yours, Yukio. Just as you can't stop me from claiming what was mine since birth."

 

"W-what do you mean?"

 

"It means i'm going to claim you now, Yukio."

 

His brother's low voice with a hint of growl makes his body shiver violently, goosebumps prickling his skin as his brother nip at his ear and took his melting gun simutaneously, and throws it away, away from now disarmed, unmoving, shell shocked Yukio. When his brother took a step back, his smirk was anything but predatory.

 

"A-are you crazy??? We're brothers!!" He exclaimed, cheeks tinged with pink. Rin just clicked his tongue, annoyed.

 

"Well, it doesn't fucking matter to us demons. You're mine, and i'm taking you with me."

 

"Taking me to where??" He asked, eyes roaming around to look for his cram school students if they're safe when they heard a loud sinister cackle.

 

_"You finally came around, Rin"_

 

"Shut the fuck up, old geezer. What took you so fucking long?" Yukio looked around to look for the owner of the voice, when the voice responded once again, sounding like he was anywhere and everywhere at the same time.

 

_"I just make sure that my son's first visit in Gehenna will be well prepared and memorable."_

 

'What? Gehenna? Don't tell me--'

 

"Gehenna...Satan..." Yukio murmurs, eyes wide in realization as to who was the person, no, DEMON, his brother was talking to. Rin looks at him, eyes a bit annoyed but a smirk appeared on his lips once again.

 

"Yeah, Gehenna, its where were going to live from now on, Yukio." Rin says as he took Yukio's hand, blue flames licking the younger twin's arm but not burning. Yukio shooked his head, eyes began to slowly filled with tears.

 

"No!! Nii-san! Please stop! We can't go there!!" Yukio tried prying his hand off from Rin's grip, but his twin just frowned and glares at him.

 

"Why the fuck not? Its where we belong, Yukio." Rin growl out. Yukio just continue to tug his hand away, to no vail.

 

_"Ah, my other son looks so cute, struggling from his brother's grip helplessly. You look really beautiful, as the Gehenna's most destructive demon's wife."_

 

"Shut up! We're not going with you! Nii-san, please listen to me!" Yukio pleaded, hand holding his brother's as he looks at him with teary eyes.

 

"Fuck no. I won't let you disappear from my sight again, Yukio." Rin says, before turning on his back and start walking away, dragging Yukio with him in the process.

 

"Nii-san!! Just listen to yourself!! You're not being yourself!" In that instance, Rin whirled around, ugly snarl on his face as the hand gripping Yukio's arm tighten.

 

"What do you fucking know, Four Eyes? All our life, you don't fucking even know me, with how you keep on pushing me away and keeping that shitty distance of yours!" Rin snarls out, blue eyes that's ringed with red started to glow. Yukio groans at the pain that spiked on his arm. He's sure that if his brother's grip tightened even more, his arm would break.

 

"N-nii-san, it hurts. Let me go-"

 

"You don't get to tell me what to fucking do." Rin says but loosen his grip even for a bit. Yukio thinks he saw his skin started to bruise.

 

"Now fucking open a gate, you old geezer!"

 

"Not so fast!" A woman's voice ringed in the forest. When the two turns around, Rin jumps back just as a gust of sharp wind blew past them, missing him for a bit.

 

"What do you fucking want now, Shura." Rin growls, eyes burning with annoyance and anger with them being interrupted.

 

"I won't just let you and Okumura-sensei just leave and go to your own merry way." Shura said, face serious. Rin glares at the redhead.

 

"Go ahead and try, i'll make sure you would never see the sun rising again." Rin says, finally stand up and going into a offensive stance. Yukio started to walk backwards as the two started to clash, claws and blade clashing together. As he was about to leave, something grabs him.

 

"W-what--"

 

 _"Don't think that i would let my dearest son escape. I would like to have Rin in a good mood when he arrive in Gehenna."_ Satan's voice rings out. A giant ghoul was holding Yukio's arm. As Yukio was about to chant a spell, the ghoul shrieked in pain before disappearing. He fell on the ground, making him groan in pain, but it was nothing compared to being gripped to death by the ghoul.

 

A group of students started to help him stand up, in which he recognize the faces. It was his cram school students. Bon and Konekomaru put his arms on their shoulders and helped keep his balance.

 

"We have to leave. Shura-sensei was buying us time to get to you, Okumura-sensei." Konekomaru says with urgency in his voice. With that, the group fled the scene.

  
When Shura was sure that her students was gone, she also made her escape as she made and illusion of her using her snakes before running away. When Rin noticed the absence of his brother, he lets out a deafening roar, blue flames devouring anything and everything in the vicinity. Now that he's really mad, he's going to set the world on fire just to get Yukio back.

 

He was about to follow Shura and the others when Satan stopped him.

 

 _"As much as i want you to obliterate everything in Assiah, the Vatican's dogs are here. We better leave."_ A small, door sized Gehenna Gate opened in front of Rin. Rin was about to retort when his father spoke.

 

_"You can't take back your brother if you'll end up dead, Rin. We have to fall back for now."_

 

"Goddamnit!!" Rin roars, breathing ragged. When a first shout of orders was heard in the distance, he stood straight. Rage filled eyes staring at the burning trees before stepping inside the Gehenna's Gate.

 

'I'll get you back Yukio. Just wait for me.' Rin swears as the gate closes and disappear. Leaving the burning forest behind.


End file.
